


fate/莫福/阵营转换

by tltz1



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1
Relationships: 詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂/夏洛克·福尔摩斯
Kudos: 14





	fate/莫福/阵营转换

福尔摩斯静静看着莫里亚蒂的脸。  
就在刚刚，莫里亚蒂给他来了个阵营转换，赋予他黑恶势力的神秘力量——而现在他感觉自己非常不好。  
脑子里有点乱，张嘴时好像在发出奇怪的气音，面前的莫里亚蒂似乎也在观察他的反应，那双镜片后的眼注视着他，像在看一个第一次尝试吃辣椒的、年幼的孩子。他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，然后莫里亚蒂的手就按在了他肩头。  
“还好么，侦探先生？要不要我——”  
“啊，”他好像想拒绝，但话到嘴边却变成了另一句，“教我怎么当坏人么？”  
“我可否认为你是在向我求教？虽然我觉得我会先建议你戒毒——”教授的声音突然停住了，因为侦探的手反过去按在他肩头，声音略显模糊：“当然得向你求教才行。不然还能找谁呢？”  
……是真的想作恶吗？侦探问自己——不，绝对不是。在身体里涌动的属性确实在影响思维，但比起犯罪，他想做另一些事。某种意义上比犯罪更加大胆。他的视线在卧室里搜寻，然后意识到除了床没有别的选择。  
床。  
他稍微用力按着对方，直接把人按到床上。莫里亚蒂的肩膀靠着床头，上身斜着悬空，以至于两个人的胸膛快要贴在一起。面前的罪犯似乎被侦探的举动惊到了——福尔摩斯听到自己的声音：“我亲爱的、犯罪界的拿破仑啊……”  
他勾起对方衣领的装饰，贴近自己的嘴唇。  
有点奇怪，但感觉还不错。恶属性催促着他把身体深处的某种欲望释放出来，他彻底压倒对方，贴着对方的身体去解对方的衣服。手指细致地取下配饰、拉开衣领，小心地将昂贵的服装完全拉开。他吻对方的锁骨，将脸颊贴近对方胸膛，这动作比起性欲更像是在懵懂地靠近。那是一种大多数年轻人会很抗拒的、略带松弛的热度，身下的躯体有着时间沉淀的智慧和尚未完全逝去的力量。和对方处于同一阵营的感觉好得奇怪，他试着探出舌尖去舔对方的乳头，这使得他自己的脖颈完全拉长了。莫里亚蒂扶住他的后脑，指尖刮过柔软的肌肤，奇怪的酥麻感在后脑渗开，他喜欢——他意识到自己喜欢。  
“你刚才叫我什么？”  
“嗯……？”侦探脱下自己的外衣和他的上衣放在一起，斜眼去看他。  
“再叫一遍，”对方诱哄般低喃，“你刚才承认了什么？”  
福尔摩斯露出一个相当温和的笑来。他那张脸这么笑毫不违和，有种成熟男人的魅力藏在笑影里；但随即他抬起眼，那个笑终于带上了恶势力的影子。  
“我亲爱的、犯罪界的拿破仑，”他将自己剥干净，完全露出总被遮得严严实实的肌肤，“涌动的黑色浪潮，蜘蛛网的核心，欺骗的天才……”教授被同样扯得一丝不挂，手指缓慢移动拉下布料的姿态让人想起抓获猎物的猫，“还想听什么？诡诈的艺术家，我毕生的对手，亲爱的……”他跨坐在他身上，两人的唇短暂地相碰，声音随之变得断续含糊，“嗯……亲爱的数学教授？”  
这人的头发依旧一丝不苟，面容正经得像在开讲座，身上却没有丝毫遮挡，就这么坐在他大腿上，用自己的大腿触碰他的阴茎。那双漂亮的眼睛此时也是清晰的，但和完全清醒还是有所区别。他好像很认真地思考过，才眯起眼笑道：“不是要教我做邪恶的事吗？”  
“你指的是哪种邪恶啊。”教授第一次如此喜欢自己这个技能，“就不先付点学费？”  
看得出作为善的那个福尔摩斯犹豫了一下，眸子来回闪动着。但很快对方趴上来，腰肢向下压，两人胸部贴在一起；他搂住他的脖颈，用上臂蹭着他的肩膀。这个人居然真的会诱惑别人——就像他自己说的，他本来就有成为犯罪者的资质。他在他耳边吐气，严肃的脸做出这种姿势就更显得错位般的暧昧。教授安抚孩子般顺着他的脊背抚摸，手沿着脊骨直滑到臀部。侦探压抑着自己的呼吸，慢慢地、悠长地吐，直到对方的指节没入后穴。  
“唔……”教授总是能从很奇怪的地方——比如看起来空无一物的衣服口袋——掏出润滑剂，手指在体内磨蹭着，转圈绕过软肉，按动敏感处。坦诚的兴奋在身体里用涌动，好像不止莫里亚蒂喜欢他的主动，他自己也有种扔开一切的放松感。谁不喜欢偷偷当个恶人呢。反正也没做什么实质的坏事。  
“恶人可必须得把自己想要的东西老实说出来才行。”  
“你老实说过吗、唔、唔——”手指突然加力的按压让侦探的话顿在了嗓子里，“嗯，这么、唔……这么反驳，可没有……啊，啊……没有诚意啊……”  
“和我要诚意么？我？犯罪界的拿破仑？”  
侦探咬了咬他的锁骨，抓住他的阴茎，撑起自己让阴茎贴准自己的后穴。教授最后在他穴道里搅了搅，让他一点点坐下去。很奇怪。明明以前也感受过身体内部被填满，但这一次好像有哪不一样。他的大脑在异常地兴奋着，就像在对他自己强调他其实特别喜欢这个人似的——他撑住对方胸口压下自己，感觉到阴茎直顶入体内，“唔……”自己的腰在动。就像迫不及待地迎接对方的“指导”，身体抬起又落下，试着让阴茎在身体里移动，“嗯……”他的身体渐渐热了起来，欲望在体内翻腾着，想要得到更多、想要在更深处移动、想要在更里面、他望着教授，从对方眼里里看到自己，那个面色红润的男人到底是谁啊——然后他明白自己想做什么了。  
他吻了吻对方的眼皮。  
在他唇瓣下，那总是和他针锋相对的眼球轻轻颤抖着；教授突然按住他的腰将阴茎直接推到最深处，在内部摇晃起来，“左右动。”他教他，带着他的腰行进寻找快乐，“对，像这样……”他的声音也开始发哑，手掌在对方身上摩挲，感觉到被触碰的皮肤快速地发烫，“嗯、嗯……”渐渐明白了。阴茎在体内翻搅，穴肉自主地吸吮和包裹肉棒，最深处稍粗的地方直接就是在内部转圈摇晃，发出黏腻的水声；他感觉到汗水从鬓角滑落，明明像是刚开始，但体力已经消耗到像往常快要高潮那样；移动自己变成疲惫但极端兴奋的运动，他的腰像是有自己的意志般摇晃，肌肉线条快速地拉长又收紧；莫里亚蒂看着他，用目光舔舐他的腰腹。皮肤像是能感觉到目光中的热度，他短促地喘了一声，想要让对方转开视线——可两人目光相交时思维从他身体里漏下去了。他摇晃着自己，让阴茎在内部顶弄得更加顺畅，敏感点被反复摩擦，绷紧的小腹挤压着阴茎，他能轻松地找到自己的敏感点，“嗯……”  
“好孩子，”莫里亚蒂轻声说，“好孩子……”  
“好老头？”他模糊地怼了一句，“呃、呃——嗯，嗯——”有点撑不住自己，小腿因为长时间的绷紧发抖，他的腰逐渐没了力气，对方托着他的臀部，随着他的摇晃在他体内抽插，“呃、呃……”对方的阴茎再一次撞在前列腺，巨大的快感让他眼前发黑，额头无力地抵在对方肩膀，汗水从下颌滴落，“啊、别、嗯，嗯……”  
“叫教授。”  
“唔……”他摇了摇头，垂落的发丝在额头和对方肩膀间被摩擦；对方的手故意在他身上挑逗，顺着肌肉的边缘来回点动，细致而不知下一刻会落在何处的快感让他晕眩，太过强烈的刺激在身体里继续，不行的、对方突然抓住他的阴茎又松开，迫使他发出惊喘，“嗯、啊，啊……教授，教授行了吧，你、啊啊——啊，好教授、唔、呜……”太快了、在身体里不断搅动的阴茎将整个身体完全填满，穴肉在过度的抽插中充血而缠紧对方，他的腰肢完全自主地摆动着，将自己的敏感点一次次往对方龟头上送，“啊，啊……”明明会感到羞窘、但是异样的快感追随着他，像要把他拉扯进深渊般撕扯他的灵魂，他望着自己眼前对方的胸膛，眼泪混进汗水里，“啊……好教授、好、唔——”对方扯着他亲吻，贴着他问：“你真觉得这么说了我会放过你？”  
“嗯……？”他比对方还莫名其妙，“为什么要放过……啊，别、啊，啊——啊，哈，哈……”眼泪直接涌出眼眶，巨大的快感让腰间酥软，他的瞳孔快速扩张开，而教授直接将他扯下来按到身下顶进最深处；他的一条腿被抬起，身体被压得往床头撞，对方如此急迫的动作还是第一次，“唔、唔——啊，啊……教授、真是、呜……拜托了、慢一点、啊，啊……”惯于思考的大脑都无法处理现在的情况，他的身体弹跳着，声音带了清楚的哽咽，“不行、要去了，真的要去了呜……”  
“你脑子里居然真的有这种话啊？”  
“唔、你，是不是太、啊，啊……太低估、唔、唔……”他的话根本没办法说完，腹部抽搐着，他感觉自己的精液简直是被榨出来的；莫里亚蒂在他体内顶到穴道痉挛、完全无法抵挡地被肏开，他埋脸在自己臂弯，感觉到泪水滑落到枕巾，“啊——啊，啊……不、已经、唔，唔……不、不要停……”  
“真的？”  
“……啊，啊……”他感觉到对方压进最深处，让他的声音都变得破碎；他慢慢摇着头，示意自己只是故意挑逗对方而无法真的支撑，“啊……哈，哈啊……”  
教授抚摸着他汗湿的发丝，用自己的下巴蹭他的脸。他有点意识不清地瘫在床上，身体细微地颤抖着。真的不行了。克制消耗精神，而放纵消耗体力。他感觉到教授吻他的耳垂，在他耳边呢喃：“你知道吗？你叫我‘教授’的时候特别乖。就像已经落在我手里一样——嗯？倒不是真的这么希望，不过偶尔看一看也不错？”  
“啊……”侦探摇摇头，困倦地将手肘抵在对方胸口不让他再贴近自己，“我还以为你无时无刻不这么希望。”  
“那不就太无聊了吗？宿敌这种生物就得好好相处才行啊？”  
“……教授，”福尔摩斯慢慢地、用舌尖打磨这个词般将它吐出来，“那么，教授，我是个好学生么？”  
莫里亚蒂：“……”  
他呼吸一滞，感觉到福尔摩斯再一次地吻上了他的唇。  
“嗯？教、授？”


End file.
